


Guess That't the Way its Meant to Be

by ButtLordLunaPower



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Weird Fluff, Weirdness, bored, dont take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtLordLunaPower/pseuds/ButtLordLunaPower
Summary: Guess that's the way its meant to be.





	

The pouring rain came down on the terrain and it washed prayers like it.  
It was dark and the darkness swallowing him whole.

The green grass was dying from his gaze and nothing was growing at the moment because... time had stopped.

It was hard being him wasn't it?

The Italians sable coulored hair fell in his eyes as the swift rain took control of the weather. Dark clouds, dead grass, ready to bloom in the spring,  
and the small smell of ginger laid on his body.

But nothing ever satisfied him.  
Not Spain.  
Not Venziano.

No one.

His eyes began to glisten with tears.  
But 'no more', he would always tell himself.  
But it always came.

It was beautiful though because only so many people and nations could just sit there looking at the grass, like they were expecting something good to happen  
even if the world around them was tearing apart, piece by piece, and minute by minute.

Romano couldn't stand being him, and the voices made it even worse.

He was supposed to be Italy's big brother Romano.

But he wasn't anything but a joke.  
'Sorry,'

The green eyes... they were so tried.  
They were so worn out by everything.

Forgive him for not being perfect, 'please'

He doesn't ask for much, in all honesty he doesn't ask for anything at all.  
He is jusT the type of person to go with the flow but, he was who he was.

And he hated it, he detested it. Not just 'it' but everything that had to do with anything.  
he hated being himself.  
But he hated people.  
But he hated being alone.  
But people made him so agitated and mean.  
But he wanted... no... he NEEDS attention.

Its so so so painful being him when everyone he knows wants to bury him alive  
he tries to tell himself that- he can make them believe they are wrong-

Why else would he still be here?

It echoed though, the thought of just sitting alone on a storming day.

A dark and stormy night because sometimes he like to think that there is a man in the woods.  
What a funny statement.

He could feel the world around him begin to restart, but he wasn't for sure.  
Wasn't it already going in the first place?

"Romano, time to eat!"

Guess it was.  
Spain proved so.

He wanted to just vanish at that second but he can't... Guess that's the way its meant to be...

* * *

**This was more of a practice writing for me, hope you enjoyed.**

**Author's Note:**

> IT WAS JUST A PRACTICE WRITING, TELL ME IF YA LIKE IT!


End file.
